


Tol and Smol (FanArt)

by littlebirdhound



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdhound/pseuds/littlebirdhound
Summary: Sansa loves to sing for Sandor. Artwork showcasing SanSan size difference.





	Tol and Smol (FanArt)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous over on tumblr :)


End file.
